elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrianne Avenicci
is an Imperial blacksmith and the owner and proprietor of Warmaiden's in Whiterun. Background She is the daughter of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's steward, Proventus Avenicci. She named her store Warmaiden's, her childhood nickname. Her father called her this due to her obsession with swords as a young girl. She is married to Ulfberth War-Bear. While she doesn't claim to be the best Blacksmith in Whiterun, she aspires to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane one day. Through dialogue with Adrianne and Hrongar, it's revealed that she helps her father with his councilling for Jarl Balgruuf, and that she helps her father "in more ways than people realize." Interactions Blacksmith Adrianne sells various enchanted and un-enchanted weapons and armor, along with standard smithing materials. She starts work early in the morning, being available to trade from as early as 6:00 AM or so. She will take a two-hour lunch break inside the shop at 12 PM before returning to work. Unlike most other blacksmiths, who keep working until their shops close, around 8 PM, Adrianne will lay down her work around 6 PM and will head inside Warmaiden's. There, she spends the last two hours of each day selling her wares behind the counter with her husband before closing the shop at 8 PM. Sword delivery Adrianne asked the Dragonborn to deliver Balgruuf's Greatsword to her father, the Jarl's Steward. She does this expecting the attention of the Jarl. Adrianne's Apprentice Adrianne, like any blacksmith, offers a short tutorial of the Smithing skill. During this quest she gives the Dragonborn free materials to craft items, and the finished item can be kept afterward. After this quest has been completed, it becomes unavailable with any other blacksmith. Civil War If the Stormcloaks win the Battle for Whiterun, Adrianne mentions that the conditions of the city have not improved her or her business. She also notes that if it weren't for her Nord husband, the Stormcloaks would have stopped purchasing from her altogether, due to her Imperial background. After the war is over, she will say that her father was steward when Balgruuf was Jarl. Opening dialogue Idolaf: "We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." Adrianne: "I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" Idolaf: "Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." Adrianne: "Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." Quotes *''"Got some good pieces out here if you're looking to buy. More inside."'' *''"Don't forget to check inside the shop if you need anything."'' *''"Have you met my father? He's the steward, up at Dragonsreach."'' *''"I help my father in more ways than people realize."'' *''"You think all the counsel my father provides the Jarl is his alone? Hmph. Let's just say I advise the advisor, and leave it at that."'' Trivia *In the book "A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun," she is stated to be a Nord, when she is in fact an Imperial. *If she dies, Ulfberth War-Bear reveals that there is no one to forge new weapons and armor so he has to purchase it from the caravans. If she was on good terms with the Dragonborn, a Courier will deliver 100 as inheritance. *If the Dragonborn kills her, they will earn the disliking of Ulfberth War-Bear and he will say "I should bash your face in after all you've done" but you can still shop at Warmaiden's. He will only say this one time, everytime you enter the shop. *Stealing from her shop or murdering her husband, Ulfberth War-Bear, may cause her to hire thugs to "teach a lesson to the thief". *After installing , there is a chance when fast traveling to Whiterun that she can be killed during a fight when a Master Vampire and his thrall enter the city a minute or so after fast traveling there. She may also be slain by the vampire if you hang out on the streets after dark, pickpocketing or visiting the taverns. She, as many other NPC characters, can and does wander around town at almost any hour. Appearances * References de:Adrianne Avenicci es:Adrianne Avenicci ru:Адрианна Авениччи Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Merchants